Sonny to the rescue!
by apez007
Summary: what if the world was coming to an end and our only hope is a group of teenage mutants. CHAP 8 IS FINALLY UP!
1. About me

**A/N I got this plot from someone on here and I can't remember what your name is so I'm sorry, you just really inspired me to write this story.**

Sonny to the rescue!

Hi, my name is Sonny, I'm a mutant, yes like X-men but my power is pretty much the best what is

you may ask well its the ability to alter my appearances like that blue chick from the movie. It's fun

to mess with people I know like my mom she hates it because I scare her all the time. Well so far

that I know of I'm the only one like this in my family. So every morning when I wake up I think of

which famous person I will be that day, '_HM Adam Lambert..? nah aha... although hes very_

_cute..too bad he's gay grr who will I be today?._' the TV interrupted my thoughts "On to other news,

last nights award show was full of drama''..._'what did he mean by drama?' _"Famous star of hit tv

show gets dumped in front of people, Chad Dylan Cooper just won the tween choice award for

best tv show when girlfriend of 1 month gets on stage and accused of CDC of cheating then

slaps him and walks off." _'wow poor dude OH SNAP I know who I'll be today!' "_MOM!" I

screamed on the top of my lungs waiting for her to come in to show her who I was today. "OH MY

GOD MACKENZIE!" my mom screamed like a teen girl. "whose that I thought, I was Chad

Dylan Cooper..?" I said being really confused. "oh it's just you Sonny, yea their the same Chad

plays a guy named Mackenzie on TV...you got something in the mail today" my mom said sounding

disappointed. I giggled then left my room to go look at my mail...it has no return address all it

said was **I know what you are, your not alone, if you would like to go to school to be with **

**other people like you then come to Condor studios at 7 tonight! we'll be waiting in studio **

**2.**...'_well this is weird' _I thought I phased back to being sonny and looked at the clock it was 5

already so I headed out and told my mom i was going to the park. When I got there it was dark I

found a little map and found my way to the place I needed to go, before I went in I phased back to

CDC then walked in.


	2. Oh crap

CHAPTER 2

"heeellloooo?" I asked I heard something muttering then I saw them, there were 5 people I

recongized them from my favorite show so random! It was Tawni Nico Grady and Zora and some

guy that was bald and looking upset. "What are you doing here pooper were kinda busy waiting on

someone so can you-" I cut her off by phasing back to Sonny "hi how did yall know about me?"I

giggled to myself at her face "oh Miss Munroe so nice to meet you I'm Marshall I'm the director of

the show so random!" said Marshall.._'should i make a run for it?'_ i thought "I wouldn't do that if I

were you." said Nico. "How..wha WHO ARE YALL?" I screamed starting to get freaked out and

before I knew it the small one, Zora was at my side shaking my hand saying "I'm Zora we're all

mutants here all 6 of us, I have super speed." said Zora with this big smile on her face like she

was meeting her idol. "Well I already know yalls names I watch the show...BIG FAN!" I was

practiclly screaming. just then Marshall was walking towards me "well you see Sonny I'm a tracker

if I catch the scent of another mutant I can track them down and learn about them and if im

interested in them I offer them a spot in my school." "Oh like they do in X-men?' i asked Marshall,

I heard someone walking through the double door behind us, as a reflex I pahsed back to Chad

then I saw him... THE REAL CHAD DYLAN COOPER he looked confused the bad part he hasn't

laid eyes on me yet I turned around looking at the other 4 staring at me with shocked faces I could

tell what they were thinking '_WHAT DO WE DO NICO?' _I could see Nico shaking his head slowly.

"Hey Randoms what are you guys doing here?' asked Chad who was walking up behind me.

Oh boy what do I do now?


	3. CDC here

CHAPTER 3

cpov

"Hey Randoms what are you guys doing here?" I asked but only their director was looking at me

with a scared expression on his face..do I have food in my teeth I saw Nico shaking his head...I

swear he could read minds sometimes but he wasnt looking at me they were all staring at the guy

infron of me huh he kinda looked like me from behind so now i was curious and I decided I

wasnted to know what this guy looked like "Hey dude turn around when the great CDC is in the

room."...nothing he wasn't turning around ok now he's making me mad so I walked around to see

his face and he turned the opposite way WHAT THE HELL then i grabbed his sholders and mad

him face me...but it was me? "wh-" then it went black.

spov

"Hey dude turn around when the great CDC is in the room." oh my god what do I do, I just stared

at the 4 people in front of me and was motioning me to turn to the right so I did then I felt

someone grab my sholders and turned me to face them..it was Chad he looked shocked then he

opened his mouth but i just stared at his eyes that I was getting lost in them, they were really blue "wh-"

was all I heard his say before he passed out. "What do I do?" I finally said outloud. "Phase back

hes coming to!" screamed Nico. So I did and I was back to Sonny then knelt down next to chad

picked his head up and put it in my lap and then he opened his eyes "Who are you?" he said

faintly "I'm Sonny." Then he got up and did a double take on the room to find the 'other Chad'

"WHERE DID THE OTHER ME GO?" I was about to say somthing then Nico cut in "Dude what

are you talking about, you came in, saw sonny then fainted like a little girl." said Nico. Wow hes a

really good liar...but that did happen..in a way... "CHAD DYLAN COOPER DOES NOT FAINT!"

did he always talk about him self in third person? I finally decided to speak "Maybe I'm so good

looking you thought I was as good looking as you." I hope that makes any sense.. "OH PLEASE

I'm WAY better looking then you Sonny!" said Tawni then I looked at her with a pained look and

with that she got an elbow from both Nico and Grady. Then I turned to look at Chad who was

glaring at me..."what?" I said as a reflex "Nothing I just thought when I saw you, you were me..I'm

gonna go lay down I feel like I'm going crazy.." And then the "great" Chad Dylan Cooper left then

my full attention went to them "Ok so tell me about this school."


	4. That's right

Chapter 4

cpov

I swear to God I saw me when I went to that studio..I'm just glad they didnt ask me why I was

there what was I gonna say "oh well you see I got in my car and I had a vision that the key to my

future was with yall so I wanted to see what it was. Strange enough when I woke up and saw into

Sonny's eyes my heart skipped a beat and then i knew she WAS my future, my future wife,

childrens mother, and now the reason I wasn't gonna kill myself..yes I was having visions that I

was gonna do that and that the end of the world was coming by some red head girl that licked

something before stabbing you with it yea strange I know but the weird thing is every time I see

the same thing she's looking down and a nerf gun that has push tacks glued to it that ofcourse

has her salvia on then she shoots it and it sticks on a picture and ofcourse I've never who this

beautiful brown eyed girl was until now. It was Sonny. My Sonny. Who ever this red haired woman

was she wanted Sonny dead and I'm not gonna allow it even if it's me she kills, Sonny will live

another day!

spov

I looked over at Marshall who looked like he just smelled something interesting...then he finally

looked at us then before he could speak Nico said it for him "DO you really think Chad OF all the

people in the world could be like us?" wait what Chad was a mutant too? I wonder what he could

do...? As if he was reading my mind Marshall siad "Chad can see the future or atleast bits of it

something he saw had to draw him here to us how could I of not known that Chad was like us."

Marshall then went deep into thought and I walked over to Grady and asked what he could do

then he just disappeared RIGHT infront of me.."well I guess you dont have to tell me about that." I

heard a laugh behind then I spun around to find there laughing at my reaction. "Yea I can

disappear pretty neat huh." I laughed then skipped Nico because I already knew what he could do

which meant I was standing infront of Tawni who looks very scary up close her blue eyes peircing

into my soul made me flinch "If your wondering what I can do, I'm not gonna show you, all I ask of

you is when I tell you to cover your ears do it and trust me if you ddont want to go deaf keep them

covered."...so I'm gonna guess that she has a set of lungs on her. "I can break the sound barrier

like a whip in the air." said Tawni then she went on to add "but my only weakness is my coco

moco coco llipstick..I can't live without it." ah I hate to be between her and her lipstick. I walked

back to Marshall "How come your interested in me?" I asked purely out of curiousity Marshall

then looked at me and smiled at me "Because with your phasing we can finally get ride of the

Deadly three." I looked him then at the other 4 they looked kinda scared. "whose the Deadly

Three?" Marshall motioned for me to sit so I did " the Deadly Three is possilbly the deadliest

mutants out there there Zac he has the power to control fire then theres James he can suck your

life out of you, in my mind I think he should be the leader but no it's the girl thats the leader...April

if you get stabbed by her your dead -" I cut him by laughing "thats all she can do is stab you HA!" I

looked at Marshall then stopped lauging then he continued "No thats not all she can do her salvia

is venom if her spit gets in you your dead within minutes, she got bored with our school and killed

our founder Mr. Condor, she then later recuited James and shortly after Zac, If you don't join us

she WILL take over the world and get rid of the mutants just so that she and the two will be

unstopable." It was coming to me with great speed, the fate of the world rested in my

hands...great more pressure for me I was already feeling scared that they were gonna kill me but

no they just want my help I guess I could help them.. "How would I help destroy them?" I asked

"well" Marshall started " We hope that you could phase into Zac and we could kidnap him and

hold him here and get Nico to go through his head and you could go in and get some information

on what their planning.." after he stopped I must of had a dumbstruck face. "Ha are you serious

why can't I just go as like a maid to them or something I bet they could tell when I'm not the real

Zac so whats the point in me going when Grady can be invisible?" After I said I looked over at

Grady who looked kinda sad. "I can only be invidible for a few minutes, I've yet to go a full 5

minutes without being seen." Oh well now I feel bad that I said that. "I'm sorry Grady, I didn't

know." I said. "So do you have anymore plans to get rid of those three idiots?" I said looking at

Marshall, "Well not really.."


	5. APRIL!

CHAPTER 5

April's POV

I swear it sucks being the only girl in my little trio of evil people..I've once spitted in their drinks just

to get rid of them but I didnt kill them. I need their help to kill off the mutant race. You see I know

your wondering why I want to do that since I'm one too but if I and the idiots are the only ones then

no one will stop us from taking over the world...and maybe I could get rid of spiders as well eeeek

I hate those things ick!

cpov

I have to see Sonny again but how do I? I've had many visions of Sonny, I just that she was some

fan girl that would kill me or kidnapp me, no I was FAR from it. She was and is the love of my life.

Out of no where my head started to hurt, I knew what it was I had a vision coming so I pulled off

on the side of the road and let it come over me. _**There she was the deadly redhead laying in a **_

_**bed...of flowers? She looks so pale..is she dead or just that white, she opens her mouth to **_

_**speak "Sonny I will find you and your lover boy Chad if its the last thing I do!" The she got **_

_**up so I could finally see what she looked like completely she had shoulder length hair that **_

_**was curly and wavy, she had hazel eyes and the most scariest look on her face, she was **_

_**kinda tall wearing a dress that had blood on the front she was walking towards a pond but **_

_**steeped over something, a dead body? It was some guy oh thats Zac Efron I thought he **_

_**died..well now thats true when she reached the pond she put her hands in it and looked at **_

_**me (not really me but in my direction) she smiled well smirked she looked beautiful..in a **_

_**way.**_ Well that doesn't tell me anything only that me and Sonny do get together *squeals like girl*

that has got to be the second best thing that has happened to me today, whats the first you ask,

Meeting Sonny.

spov

"Well Sonny would you like to join us OUr school is disguised as a hit TV show _So Random!" _said

Marshall "So if I join you I get to be on a TV show?" If so I am SO joining them. "Yes, when April

left the show it left people wondering why so we told everyone that she was fired and was getting

someone new so yeah we need you." Marshall you just made me so happy wait a minute "April

was never on _So Random!"_ Marshall laughed "She was known as Mandy, she hates her name so

if you ever meet her make fun of it." said Tawni. Wow I can tell she's not that nice..."Why was

Chad here?" I covered my mouth well that came out of no where. "Uhh his show is on the same

network so his studio is on this lot next to ours so he's here and there back and forth alot mainly to

make fun of us because '_his show is so much better than ours."_ Said Tawni mimicking Chads

voice, he was really cute and I felt a little connection between us maybe it's because he's famous

and very handsome and since I'm going to be on this show I get to see him everyday so...YAY!

"Um Marshall when do I start?" "Oh so you'll be joining us on the show? then Tomorrow be here at

9." said Marshall then he turned to leave leaving me with Tawni Nico Grady and Zora who all left

except Nico...ohhh crap I forgot he could readx minds...uh hi? "So you like Chad?" "NO I

DON'T!...ok maybe a little I don't know what it is but I felt something when I looked in his eyes

and it's not because he's famous like it was love at first sight.." Nico laughed at me...ow that really

hurt "Oh shut the hell up Nico!" "I'm sorry Sonny but you do know that our shows are rivals like we

HATE each other and if you date him then it's not going to be fun anymore." Wow you learn new things everyday.


	6. woo for crushing dreams

Woo for crushing dreams..

spov

I was on my way home to tell my mom the news that I got asked

to be on a hit "TV show" but of course I'm going to tell her the truth that I was asked to go to a

mutant school and yes I wasn't going to tell her that I was also asked to destroy the three evil

villains ugh my life is so weird. As I was walking up to my door I heard someone scream and it

sounded like my mom, I've always wanted to kick down a door so now is my chance. THUMP "ow

son of a bi-" "SONNY what on earth do you think your doing kicking our door?" Uh oh momma

Munroe seems...pissed? "I uh heard screaming and I tried to kick the door down...it takes a LOT

more effort than I thought." "Well Sonny, for your information I was a bird outside the bathroom

window and it scared me." Wow she screamed because of a bird? "Really mom? A bird?" I

couldn't help but laugh. "Allison Munroe you will shut your mouth this instant!" Now I'm in trouble,

great! "Well mom I have some good news... I was offered to be on the TV show So Random!" I

was pretty much screaming I was so excited! "Sonny THAT'S FANTASTIC, why don't you tell me

the truth now." Did I mention the reason I was yelling was to hide my voice getting higher...well

now you know. "OK mom I was offered to go to this mutant school but the school is actually

disguised as a hit TV show." So there's only 4 people at that school?" HM mom has a point. "I'm

not really sure, maybe every show at Condor Studios has mutants in it." "LALALALALALA!" My

mom is so weird, she's screaming with her ears covered running away from me. "MOM! What is

wrong with you?" "Don't you dare tell me that the precious Chad Dylan Cooper is a..a mutant!" Yay

now I get to burst my moms dreams, I hope she doesn't cry. "Mom I hate to tell you this but he is

he can read minds..." _Please don't cry! Please don't cry! Please don't cry!_ "My whole life is a

lie!" " ...What?" Then I heard the door slam to signal that my mom wasn't going to come out, my

mom is so weird.


	7. Really Mom?

chap 7

**AN ok i realized I made a mistake when Sonny told Connie Chad has powers i put Nico's powers there instead of Chads...SORRY**

CPOV

the next day

God I'm so hungry all Ive had today is Doritos and the evidence is on my fingers and the corners

of my mouth...Portlyn wouldn't let me touch her because I have rito fingers and breath..That

makes me feel all loved and wanted NOT! as I rounded another corner on my way to the

commissary, I heard the adorable laugh that I've visioned many times so I knew who it was..it was

Sonny Munroes laugh. I HAD to get to her so running down the halls is not a good idea especially

with it being mail day... damn you josh for being alive! I forgot that I shouldn't make it look

obvious that i was running to get here so when I came running I was already coming up with an

excuse as to why I was in such a hurry to get there. "Are you OK Chad, I've never seen you run

here just to get food?" asked Skylar "Um you see Sky I'm starving and I want my steak.." I hope to

god he buys that. "Good I'm getting tired of hearing your stomach growl!" With his final words

Skylar stormed off to eat his food and my eyes went searching for Sonny. I couldn't see her but I

did see a group of guys surrounding the Randoms table and the person who I thought was in the

middle was looking at the group with a furious face glaring into the crowd, poor Tawni. I'm gonna

guess that Sonny's in the one in the middle of that group, I think my heart just cracked a little and

I really didn't want to be in there anymore, maybe my vision was wrong? "Hey Chad, where are you going?"

Was that Sonny? I turned around to see that beautiful girl smiling at me I felt instantly better. "Hey

Sonny right?" Of course I know your name I've been thinking about you non stop Sonny. " Yeah

that's my name, did you forget it?" Asked Sonny. "No I could never forget your name...if you like I

could have you screaming my name tonight?" DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT TO HER? "Did you

really just say that to me?" Uh what do I say! "Yes and I was joking don't worry I won't sleep with

you." Not yet at least. "HA wow nice Cooper. Nico was laughing then he stopped coughed then left.

"I swear he can read minds sometimes." "OR maybe your just predictable Pooper." Sometimes

Tawni can get on my last nerve, I didn't know it but I was still staring at Sonny and she was still

locked in my gaze, I could tell she was getting lost in my eyes.

SPOV

OMG his eyes are beautiful I can't look away!

CPOV

Oh yea she's lost so naturally I wink and she turned a deep red and it look so amazing on her.

"Well I'll see you Randoms and Sonny around." As I turned to leave I heard the best thing in my

life. "Oh but Chad you haven't you heard, Gray tell him what he hasn't heard." "the bird bird the

bird is the worm." "GRADY SHUT UP, but no Sonny is now a random toady's her first day."

"Oh really that's...gre- terrible you'll never be better than us!" I screamed and ran out of the

room..Nice Cooper real smooth.

TPOV

"So Sonny did you get lost in Chad's eyes?" I can already tell Sonny is falling for Chad. "Ye- no I'm

not." Sonny apparently knows of the hatred between our shows. "Sonny it's OK to like him or love

him, Ive never seen Chad look at a girl and get lost in the beauty." Dear god did I just really say

that? "AW Tawni you think I'm beautiful? Come here you get a hug." MY BUBBLE! " NO my

bubble I am not a hugger so don't touch me, MOO! are you calling me fat Sonny?" "Oh no never

my phone is ringing sorry, excuse me it's my mom."

SPOV

"Hey mom how's it going?"

"Hey Sonny I'm good how's things at work?"

"Oh good just got lost in Chad Dylan Coopers eyes and Tawni called me beautiful!"

"OOOOOOOH SONNY AND CHAD SITTIN' IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

'MOM YOUR 45 NOT 5!"

"Sorry sweetie I'm just happy for you OH lord I have to take you shopping for pretty clothes!"

"Uh sure but I thought you hated shopping?"

"No buts this weekend we're going shopping bye sweetie!"-CLICK-

"Love you too mom?"

"Hey Sonny, what did your mom want?" asked Tawni, where did everyone go I wasn't gone more

than 3 minutes? "Uh just checking in on me, shes taking me shopping this weekend." I heard a

sniff and it was coming from Tawni.."Hey are you OK Tawn?" "WAHHH!" OK a thing you should

know about me I don't do well when other girls are crying so I have no clue what to do. "Um Tawni

whats wrong please don't cry, your gonna hurt peoples ears.." "I I I w-wanted to take you

shopping!"


	8. The Truth

Chap 8 the truth

So after a long day of doing nothing but talking to people and thinking about Chad I

decided to go home and ask my mom what was up with her because she never really acts

this way...unless she saw a new mop, she has a thing for mops. She got me one, I'm a 17

year old I don't need a mop that's why I have her! As I was unlocking my car door I

thought I saw something under my car.

"Hey Sonny, where ya headed?" ah so it was Grady under my car?

"Uh Grady?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you under my car?"

"Well I don't really know... but anyways Nico and I were going to go bowling do you

want to come?"

"Sorry Grady I was going to go talk to my mom, she's been acting weird lately and I want

to get to the bottom of this."

"It's ok Sonny, I understand...actually I completely understand my mom had to be

committed." Grady was now wiggling out from under my car which gave me the perfect

idea. LEAVE!

"Bye Grady see you tomorrow." and with that I left or so I thought.

HONNNNNK!

"OH MY JESUS! CHAD! Will you please get out of my way now before I hit you, I'm

trying to leave!"

"OK I just wanted to talk to you but I guess I'll wait till tomorrow..." Chad started to roll

his window up.

CPOV

Wow did Sonny really mean that I fell like I'm going to cry, she's like the nicest person I

hardly know...MENTAL NOTE I HAVE GOT TO GET TO KNOW HER MORE and I

just had a great idea I'll ask her now.

"OH I'M SO SORRY CHAD; HERE I'LL GIVE YOU A HUG!" Said a very sad looking

Sonny.

SCORE!

"OK!" I was actually going to hold her in my arms.

As Sonny ran into Chad's arms she smiled but didn't know that Chad was too.

"I love you so much Sonny..." Chad whispered so that Sonny couldn't hear him.

5 Minutes later and their still hugging.

"Uh Chad? As much as I love this I have to go home and talk to my mom, she's been

acting weird sooo yea." Did she really just say that?

"Awe Sonny I knew you couldn't resist me, I'm just kidding with you I love this too, so

why are you leaving me to go and talk to your mom?"

"Well she's been acting weirder than usual lately, she didn't even act like this when I told

her I was a muta I GOTTA GO CHAD BYE TEXT ME LATER!"

"I DON'T HAVE YOUR NUMBER! Well damn she didn't hear me I guess I'll get it

from blondie." Ok Chad so you know that she wants to talk to me since she said 'text me'

so that's a good sign right? OK so I really want to know what Sonny is doing right now

ok I know I can see into the future and I also can see what's going on right now as long as

I. hats the word it starts with an F…FOCUS! That's it and now I must find a nice quiet

place so I can focus on Sonny, ah yes my dressing room will do since it has a lock. As

Chad was walking down the hallways he spotted Portlyn talking on her phone but

she didn't notice so he decided to eavesdrop on her conversation… "Like ok so I

don't really fully understand why Chad has gone all crazy about that new random girl,

she's like not even pretty, her hair is black and she has like this weird toothy grin she

gives when she smiles and you know what's even weird I can't read her thoughts like I can

with Nico it's weird how he hasn't figured out that I can read minds like he can….." –

Silence- "oh girl I know what you mean I love this power it helps me get what ever it is

that I want so that's the best and I don't know if I should tell you this." –More silence- ok

fine since you're my best friend and you know like everything about me –she starts to

whisper but Chad heard everything- "all the random are...Mutants!" –Squeling- "I

KNOW!" Ok that's it I don't want to know what else she can do so I really need to get

to my dressing room. OK I really need to calm down, is Sonny really a mutant…I wonder

what she can do…I KNOW HOW I CAN FIND OUT! OK Chad focus… ah so I

apparently picked up right as Sonny started talking to her mom.

"Hey mom, why have you been acting so weird lately?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because I've met some one!"

"WHAT! I thought you were always going to be mourning over dad; ya know he's only

been dead for like 3 years!"

"I know sweetie, I miss him so much...I have no one to open anything that I can't open..."

"I can open a jar-"

"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE SUPER STRENGTH SONNY!"

"MOM act your age please?"

"How about you act your age Sonny the last time I watched So Random! I saw you as a

rapping bumble bee."

"Mom I'm on a kid show...I'm not suppose to act my age so HA!"

"OK Sonny whatever but really do you want to know his name?"

"Hm sure what's his name mom?"

"Ok don't freak out his name is Brad Pitt but he's not THE Brad Pitt he's a doctor (AN

First to say where I got that from wins and their name will be in next chapter) "That's

great mom I'm so happy for you! But mom what if he finds out what I am, what if he

thinks were crazy and reports us I like being a shape shifter, what if he laughs at how dad

died it's kinda embarrassing having a dad with super human strength and being crushed to death

by a boulder because he slipped." "Wow Sonny's a shape shifter."


End file.
